A New Life
by lexiaisabellerose
Summary: Bella is 17 while Edward is 22. The truth is, he really doesn't care if she's legal or not. All he wants is money and sex, while all she wants is him. Naive, Bella falls into a world she's never known before. This is the story of a girl losing herself for a man, but never regretting doing so. And the story of a man, who knows there isn't greater power than power itself. Rated M.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: This is gonna be the only disclaimer for the whole story. The characters belong to Stepehenie Meyer. But I do own the plot. :)**

**A/N: This is my first real story and I'm so excited ! :) I've been working on this idea for a couple of weeks now and I can't wait to share it with you guys. This is an AH story, and it's gonna take maybe 5 chapters before you get the whole idea of what this story is really all about. But please be patient :)**

**Thank you and enjoy!**

**Lexia.**

"You're gonna be just fine,'' said Aunt Clara a I stepped down the stairs, into the living room. "Yeah…like that's going to happen," I replied, putting down my old black suitcase. "I'm serious Bella, you're gonna be just fine. Moving away doesn't always mean that it's the end of the world. Why don't you just take this opportunity as…a new life?" Added Clara while I was blatantly rolling my eyes at her. She sighed, pushing me down on the couch next to her. Her brown eyes looked me up and down, then she slowly muttered: "You shouldn't be so afraid of showing up over there. Your dad loves you."

My dad, father…whatever the hell you call it. Well it turns out I haven't seen him in over ten years. My parents actually slipped up when I was five years old. Back then; I used to go see him pretty often. But after a year went by, he remarried and left cold Minnesota for New-York and started having other kids. Sure, we used to talk on the phone at least once a week but as I grew older and older, our relationship started fading away until it finally came to a complete end. So I ended up staying with my mom until last year.

To be honest, last year was just a complete mess. My mom was diagnosed with a lung cancer on July and swiftly died in December. I was a wreck. I felt completely destroyed…like I couldn't breathe, just as if my lungs had died with hers. And I guess for my own sanity, my Aunt Clara decided to take care of me until I finished my junior year in High School. And just for a moment… in my own little bubble, I felt fine. Maybe not okay, but fine. I still had my friends, my Aunt and my school. Well that was right up until now. Now…it was time to leave, and God knows how much that idea was disgusting to me. I had to move in with my father, his wife and his three other children I did not even know.

"You're sure you don't want me to stay?" I asked Clara for what was probably the tenth time today. She laughed and gently put her hand on my shoulder. "You know sweetheart…I would totally keep you with me if I could," she said before getting up and leaving the room with my suitcase to put it in her car.

Yeah…this promises to be interesting.


	2. Chapter 1: Coming Home

This must have been the longest and most boring flight ever. It might only have lasted two hours and a half, but I couldn't sleep because of how nervous I was. Seeing my father for the first since I was seven seemed quite troubling. Especially since I doubted he even knew how I looked like these days. Truth is: I no longer was the sweet, little girl who wore pigtails and cute pink ribbons in her hair. Here I was wearing those tight skinny jeans, a dark blue blouse and those common patent leather boots. And the funny fact was that I looked actually more confident than I was. My mother liked fashion. I used to hate it…until she showed me the good side effects of it. It might sound cheesy, but the prettier I looked; the friendlier people were talking to me. The boys were nicer, the girls would leave me alone…which I was more than fine with because I just couldn't stand gossip and stuff. So I started trying to look edgier than I actually was and life became much more exciting

I've never been the kind to party a lot… or even hang out with my friends a lot. I was more focused on school, trying to have the best grades possible. But I have to say that I had a blast every single time I decided to truly be seventeen years old. But here I was looking for an old man I did not even remembered that well.

After getting my luggage and a small cup of coffee, I headed outside and decided to wait for my father. But ten minutes went by without any sight of him. That's when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry, are you Isabella Swan?"

Startled by the voice, I turned around to see a bleached blonde woman smiling at me. I quickly answered: "Yeah…do I know you?"

"I'm Irina Swan," She offered me her hand to shake. "Charlie, hum…your father asked me to come and get you. I'm his wife, eh… he told me to tell you that he couldn't get out of work earlier, so that's why I'm here." She told me before giving me one of those awkward quick hug. She then looked down, making me notice a small little boy with dark blonde hair and said:

"This is our son, Seth. He's four so I had to bring him with me. The other two are still at school."

I nodded, still not making eye contact with Irina and swiftly waved at Seth.

"Hi, I'm Bella." I said, smiling down at him. Thinking he was gonna answer, I awkwardly stood, silent, in front of him until his mom took his hand and broke the silence. "I'm sorry, he's a little shy at first but he'll open up soon. I'm sure." Irina then mentioned that we had to keep going because she only had a ten minutes parking spot. So we quietly started walking toward her car, me following her because I had no clue how the car looked like.

It turned out Irina was much more a pain in the ass than I first thought. She spent the whole thirty-minute drive complaining about the weather, how loud her son was and how she couldn't wait until I met her other children. In fact, it couldn't have gotten more awkward if I had told her how unpleasant that thought was. She kept talking, never shutting up. At. All. She told me all about her daughter, Kate, the oldest. How good she was doing, how pretty she was. To be honest, I'm pretty sure she thought I knew them, or at least their names, how they looked like, how old they were. But I didn't. She wasn't even pregnant when my father and I stopped talking to each other. So I only kept nodding to everything she said, hopping I could get out of this car already. Usually, if I were quiet for too long, people would ask me why I wasn't talking. But she didn't. It struck me that she was a talker, not a listener. And I was fine with that…if she could at least shut up five seconds. The fact that her boy was screaming backside didn't help either. It turned out he wanted ice cream and she wouldn't get him some. At this point, I was tempted to make her stop at a drugstore and buy him fucking ice cream myself. But it probably wouldn't have made a good first impression.

Just when Seth finally fell asleep, his cheek leaned against the window; Irina announced we were home. I looked up to take notice of the huge, white mansion in front of me. The thought that my dad was making such a good living saddened me when I remembered the small apartment my mom and I shared. But I smiled anyway when Irina looked at me, probably waiting for me to get out of her perfectly neat black BMW. I hopped out of the car and made my way toward the house, hugging my suitcase to my chest.

Being here, isolated with strangers suddenly made me sick to the stomach and wanting nothing more than to be alone in my room…or anywhere else but here. Sadly, it was not like a really had a choice or somewhere else to go. So I walked up the steps to the porch, and waited for Irina to open the door. When she did, I got the chance to see a wide, beautiful staircase right in front of me. To the left, the kitchen and dinning room while the living room was to the right. Everything looked pretty much classy and luxurious which really pissed me off, but I was good at hiding it. I let Irina show me around while Seth was still sleeping, alone in the car. For an unknown reason she had left him there.

I followed her until we reached a door on the second floor that she quickly announced as my bedroom. She opened the door to reveal a small French style chamber with a single bed and two windows. At least my room didn't look like it had been too designed like the rest of the house, making me feel a little bit better.

Finally, Irina came with the conclusion that I was probably tired with all the traveling I did and left the room…and truthfully, I didn't know how I was going to survive the next few years here.


	3. Chapter 2: The Beginning

**A/N: Hi guys :) **

**First, I would like to thank every new follower that I have! It's amazing and I just really appreciate it. **

**Second, I'm sorry to post such a short chapter…but I just don't have the time to make it longer. I promise to post a new one soon thought. **

**Enjoy !**

**Lexia.**

The abrupt sound of shattering glass woke me up from the nap I was taking. Looking to my left, I could see that three hours had passed since I arrived to Charlie's house. Not having a care in the world, I gently closed my eyes and tried to fall asleep again. Let's say I wasn't prepared for what happened next; another glass broke from below and then the shouting began:

"You did not even bother to tell me _she_ was coming to live with us!" A female voice shrieked followed by dead silence.

I slowly got up from my bed, completely giving up the idea of sleeping and walked until my ear was leaned against my bedroom door. Still nothing. Feeling brave, I opened my door very fast to prevent the cracking noise it usually made and peeked what was going on downstairs. That's when I saw a pretty, brown haired girl right in front of Charlie.

She was nice-looking, to say the least. She had long straight hair, and from what I could tell, she was a little bit taller than me. I guessed she was Kate.

"Darlin', her mother died last year, you know that," said Charlie and for a minute I was stoked. He looked so much older than when I was seven. Well, I guess it had to be expected. He still had his dark hair and mustache, but you could easily see some gray hair as well.

"I'm not feeling good with havin' her here," said Kate, walking past Charlie and into the kitchen.

Afraid she was going to come upstairs, I swiftly went back inside my room and curled up under the sheets of my bed. To say I wasn't feeling good would have been a euphemism. I knew I probably looked like a freaking baby but I couldn't help letting some tears fall down my cheeks, and for my sanity…I had to remind myself it wasn't my fault if I was staying here.

"Bella?" a voice kept repeating while a hand started to shake me a little. I slowly opened my eyes to see Charlie looking down at me. "What?" I said, my voice hoarse from just waking up. Looking around, it took me a minute to remember where I was… and the disappointment hit me again. Yeah. New York. "I'm sorry to wake you up honey," said Charlie sitting down on the bed next to me. Honey, what the fuck?

Feeling strongly uncomfortable with having him right next to me, I brought my knees up to my chest and forcefully hugged my legs.

"It's, hum, it's okay?" I said more like a question than an actual fact.

He awkwardly tried to smile at me before handing me a mug.

"I brought you tea."

I swiftly took the mug out of his hands and turned around to look at the clock. It was seven a.m. I was not even aware it was morning yet because the sun was still down. Charlie scraped his throat, which probably meant he was waiting for me to say something.

"I thought you might like some," continued Charlie while I wondered when in hell did he get so chatty? Guess Irina was some kind of bad influence…or maybe he just wanted to fill the silence.

"I don't like tea," I carelessly said, handing him the mug back. I knew I probably sounded like a brat in the moment, but the thought of being mean to him kind of appeased me.

He took the mug back and placed it on the nightstand next to him. The silence in the room was so loud, I'm sure it could have made me deaf.

Finally having enough of feeling embarrassed every five seconds; I got up from the bed still dressed in yesterday's clothes and walked to the door. Charlie was quick to stop me thought.

"Where you going?" He asked before I had the chance to get out of the room.

"To the bathroom. Why? I have to stay like a prisoner in this room?" I asked him raising an eyebrow as high as I could. I knew I was being sassy but hey, did the man really think he could bring me tea and everything would be all right? I crossed my arms and stood against the wall waiting for him to answer. Charlie sighed.

"I thought that perhaps you would like to talk a little bit before you head downstairs and meet everybody." He said before opening the door. "But you can use the bathroom. It's the third door on your left." He gestured me with his hand where the bathroom was. I nodded and quickly made my way over there.

As I closed the door, I found myself leaning against it. Why did he try to be so nice? It just wasn't working for me.

That's when I realized that this new life just wasn't for me.


End file.
